This invention relates to an iron and more particularly to an iron with a curved base surface for contacting garments to be ironed.
Typically ironing devices are constructed to have a flat base plate for contacting the garments to be pressed or ironed. They generally function by heating the base plate to a elevated temperature which facilitates the removal of undesirable wrinkles and creases in the garment. Additionally, irons are typically constructed such that steam issues from the underside of the base plate onto the garments during the ironing process. The steam aids removal of creases and wrinkles in the garment by providing a moist and humid environment during the ironing process.
The disadvantage of conventional irons constructed with flat base plates is that the entire surface of the base plate is always in contact with the fabric once the iron is pressed to the garment to be ironed. This is particularly disadvantageous when delicate material is being ironed, as the material may be subject to excessive contact with the base plate resulting in burn marks or destruction of the material.
The flat base plate also provides that a degree of downward force be applied to the iron as this force is distributed evenly across the surface of the entire base plate and then transferred onto the garment being ironed, thus the resulting pressure applied to the garment for a given downward force is proportional to the entire surface area of the flat base plate.
Conventional irons are usually constructed with a handle that is horizontally disposed to the ironing surface and which is elongated in the direction of the contacting base plate. An operator of an ironing device of this nature would typically grip the handle in a closed grip whereby the operator""s fingers are positioned underneath one side of the handle and the thumb loops around the other the other side as if gripping handlebars or the like. This has the disadvantage whereby a person operating the iron is substantially restricted to ironing in the direction in which the handle is orientated.
The present invention seeks to provide an iron which overcomes the above disadvantages. The present invention also seeks to provide an iron with a handle that allows free movement of the iron in any direction.
According to the present invention there is provided an iron including a curved base surface.
Preferably, the cross-section of the curved base surface in the longitudinal direction is a substantially semi-elliptical shape.
Preferably, the cross-section of the curved base surface in the transverse direction is a substantially semi-elliptical shape.
Preferably, the cross-sections of the curved base surface in the longitudinal and transverse directions are substantially semi-elliptical shapes.
Preferably, the curved base surface is in a substantially semi-ellipsoid shape.
Preferably, the curved base surface is elongated in the longitudinal direction.
Preferably, the curved base surface consists of a front portion and a back portion wherein the back portion has a greater width in the transverse direction than the front portion.
Preferably the front portion consists of a point which substantially defines the centre axis of the curved base surface.
Preferably, the curved base surface consists of openings through which steam may be emitted.
Preferably, the openings are aligned along the central axis of the curved base surface.
Preferably, the curved base surface includes a steam chamber in connection with said openings.
The base surface can be formed from any suitable materials such as for example metals and alloys such as aluminium, steel or brass.
Preferably, the iron includes a handle for operating said iron which when operated allows movement of said iron in all directions across a surface.
Preferably, said handle is in a substantially spherical shape and can be formed from any suitable materials such as for example wood or plastic or metals and alloys.
Preferably, said handle is made from wood.
Preferably, the iron includes a heat resistant layer positioned between the base surface and a main body portion of the iron.
Preferably, the heat resistant layer is made of a heat resistant plastic.
Preferably, the main body portion includes a steam shield portion situated on the periphery of said main body portion.
Preferably, the main body portion includes a handle running in a longitudinal direction of the iron wherein the handle allows free movement of the iron in any direction during use.
Preferably, the handle includes a pressure sensitive steam operation means.